


Dry Bowser Run

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Super Mario Run
Genre: On the Run, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor
Summary: Dry Bowser decides to try his attempt at running through several running stages.





	Dry Bowser Run

Dry Bowser watched as various creatures wandered the volcanic area of the Grumble Volcano, noticing that his bones were starting to feel warn out as he murmured to himself.

"Hmmm... you know, I haven't exercised my bones in a while." Dry Bowser said to himself as he rubbed his bony chin with his right skeletal hand. "Maybe I'll do some running to get into shape for the next racing grand prix..."

Stretching his skeleton arms, Dry Bowser noticed a dirt paved path with several generic enemies waddling on it. Smirking while brushing back his bright red hair, Dry Bowser took to a starting dash, jumping over the Goombas and Koopa Troopas waddling on the pathway as he dodged them with stylish dodges, the skeletal reptile picking up his pacing as he managed to go pretty stable for a heavyweight bunch of bones. Dry Bowser managed to make it past the area as he ended up on the other side of the magma hardened landmass, standing in front of one of the smaller volcanoes populating the fiery racecourse.


End file.
